Takotas Palace
History The History of tha Palace is Unknown it stood before the Capital City was even Built. When the Capital Rose Taktoa and his Family took up Residence and moved in. After the First century the entire city was built and the Palace was the Central area to the Trussian Government. The Palace was used for the Monarcy for many years and Decades until the '''The Federation '''was established as a New attempted at Democracy but after the Government turned on Taktoa and his Military they rose a Rebelion in the Capital and trised to Establish a New Order. Takota in Response fought and defeated them at their strong hold at Rough City in the Western Ocean. . Afterwards Trussian would resume and establish its old style Government of Miltary Complex Monacrchy and Military rule in order to keep Law and Order in check. Following a longrule under an Industrial Military Complex Monarchy, Trussian would change the Government under a Union where more Republic freedoms were granted. This in tail meant that the Industrial Military Complex Monarchy would stay in effect but yet a new Congress, Senates, War and Defenses would delvelop expanding Trussias intellectual thinking. Through all this stood the Palace through the worst and best time the Palace stood as the for front of the Government in the Nation. After '''The 700 Years War '''the Trussian Monarchy would be out on rest and Takota annoucned the Primary Union as the New Ruling Government. THe Palace was reorganized as a Museum and Takota moved himself and his Family to his New Residence outside the Main Cty Center. Upon Following the Post War and Peace Era Trussian was reorganized into the United Unoin of Trussia or Trussian United Union. THe States, Districts, and Colonies were then centeralized under the Primary Union and the Government and all would be represented equally within the Union. For this the New Government needed a new place to conutine day to day activities. In response Takota build the Citadel as the New Capital Building for the NAtions. All Counselmen, Sentators, Govenors, and representatives would be officed her. Militarty and Defense Offoicals would also be place here to keep the nation organized. The Citadel also holds Chambers and Rooms for Govenerment and Millitary Meetings. THE entire Executive and Millitary Branches would be stationed here. Takota which is the First President and Commander in Chief of the Army and Navy would have is Presidential Office, Guard, and an Appartment for long stay during important strifes in the Government. After the New Government Takotas Old Palace stood as a Monument to the Nations and its tough History, The Palace and its many rooms would become a School of T.I.C agents as well as hold many of Trussian Historic artifacts. Such as The Crown of Takota and the First Draft of Trussias Constitution, many rooms are closed of permantly while others are opened to the Public. Today portions of the Palace is still open to the Public, the Former Palace Gurd still protect and maintain the palace and grounds. So much that the entire Palaces Defense System was upgraded and Modernized. The Palace stands and is always Reserved for Taktoa as it is still his home. Palace Locations The Palace itself is Located in a large secluded lahe within a heavily Wooded Area in the North of the Trussias City Center, it spans many Acres in a Beauty and with Modern conveinces. It now houses many Offices for Government Officials as well as the Thrown Room used for cermony and a large office for Takota as the current Ruling Emperor. It is the Grand Office as well as main headquarters for his Governmental duties. In addition their is a Policeand Military Barrics on the grounds, as well as a two train termmanals, Air Port, Trans-Port, and a large Avenue headying up the to the palace steps The Grand Office The Grand Office is a large enclosed Garden, that house any species of Phoenix and exotic Plant life. This is the main Office for the Trussia Empreror to conduct Business and governmental duties.